A bubble memory package contains the bubble memory which is supported on a circuit substrate which has its edges protruding from the package. The substrate is inclined within the package at a proper angle of, approximately, two degrees to permit movement of the bubbles of the memory.
Previous sockets of the type for mounting an electronic package are inadequate for mounting a bubble memory type package. These previous sockets do not support substrates at a precisely controlled inclination as required for a bubble memory substrate. Further, a bubble memory package is considerably heavier, and has a higher inertia, than other electronic packages, such as a large scale integrated circuit package, for example. As a consequence, vibration may cause the circuit pads of the bubble memory package to disconnect momentarily from the socket terminals and cause undesired circuit interruptions. The combined normal forces of the contacts together with the weight of the package contributing to high G-forces during vibration, require a strong retention mechanism for maintaining the package in place on the socket. Because of the above reasons, a socket for a bubble memory package must be rugged, yet miniaturized to cover minimal area when mounted on a circuit board.